I'm Sorry Brother
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya. Tetapi setelah satu peristiwa ia merasa sangat menyesal. Kakak memang tak berguna/Memang./Sayonara, Otouto. Dont like Dont read. RNR?


**Birthday Fict for Uchiha Itachi yayankku tercinta. *digebuk massa***

**Maaf telat banget! Soalnya author lagi sibuk sama UAS Diknas. Tadi pas malem author tiba-tiba kesambet petir (?)****, dapet ide,**** dan jadilah fict nista ini.**

**Gomen kalo gak ngena, jelek, banyak thypos, ancur, malu-maluin, gila, soalnya author emang gak bakat nulis angst. *kenapa ditulis onyong* Author juga berusaha untuk nahan nggak nyempilin humor disini. Tapi anything for you, Ita-nyan ^^**

**Dont Like, Dont Read. Review Please! Yang niat nyampah review, kelaut sono! *jitaked***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata gelapnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tatapan kosongnya tak mempunyai arah tujuan yang jelas. Ya. Matanya memang sudah buta sejak lahir. Sayu. Ekspresinya sangat datar, seperti tidak ada jiwa raga dalam tubuh itu. Bahkan, ia tidak ingat kapan hari terakhir ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan.

Seulas senyum pun sama sekali tidak terpatri dibibirnya.

Uchiha Itachi –ya itulah pemuda itu disebut. Ia hanya duduk menyendiri mengenggam tongkat hitamnya erat-erat, tak peduli berapa jumlah salju yang sudah membuat jaketnya basah. Mengundang ekspresi aneh dan rasa iba dari orang-orang yang lewat. Itachi benci itu. Terkadang ia bisa mendengar bisikkan mereka yang mengolok-oloknya.

Itachi hanya bisa diam.

Menahan semua amarah dan rasa menusuk di hati. Namun apa daya, semua keterbatasannya hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk sabar. Sabar. Sabar.

Itachi hanya seorang anak SMA kelas XI Konoha Gakuen. Meskipun fisiknya terbatas, ia diterima karena kejeniusannya yang diatas rata-rata. Sehari-hari ia belajar menggunakan huruf _braille_ khusus, memang ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan guru di papan tulis, tetapi ia merasa materi pelajaran di buku paketnya sudah lengkap.

Setiap hari ia hanya menyendiri di sekolah, karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kehidupannyasangat kelam. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa guru yang senang dengannya hanya oleh kepintarannya. Tak ada hari dimana pemuda itu tidak _dibully_ oleh teman-temannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengadu, juga tidak bisa membalasnya. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah. Tak hanya di sekolah, juga di lingkungannya, dia dikucilkan, dijauhkan. Benar-benar membuat Itachi kesepian, tidak bisa merasakan indahnya dunia.

Sungguh penderitaan yang sangat berat, apalagi diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda.

Apalagi sejak kedua orangtua Itachi bercerai, dan memilih pergi ke luar negeri menghindari cemoohan tetangga mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan nasib kedua anaknya. Kesedihan Itachi makin bertambah.

Sejak saat itu pula, Itachi hanya tinggal bersama Sasuke, adik satu-satunya yang sekarang baru kelas satu SMA, di sekolah yang sama. Ia begitu mengandalkan Sasuke dalam urusan finansial, karena setiap malam Sasuke bekerja di café sebagai pemain gitar mengiringi penyanyi café.Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu sangat meyukai pekerjaan itu, karena bermain band sangat disukai Sasuke, gajinya juga tinggi.

**Terlebih, Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui Itachi sebagai kakak kandung semasa hidupnya.**

Ironis, memang. Padahal Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, dia tidak pernah membencinya, dan selalu baik kepada adiknya.

Rasanya air matanya sudah habis.

Wajah bagaikan bulan kesiangan Itachi menatap langit abu-abu yang dituruni sedang kacau.

'Cuaca ini...Sangat mendominasi perasaanku...' Batin Itachi, masih mengadah ke arah langit kelabu itu, ia menghela napas.

"Maafkan kakak, Sasuke. Kakak bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu," gumam Itachi pelan, pemuda bermata onyx itu meraih tongkatnya dan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Itachi merasa ia tidak berguna hidup didunia ini. Kakak yang tidak berguna untuk adiknya.

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto – Naruto**

**Uchiha Deidara-chan –**** I'm Sorry, Brother**

**Written For Uchiha Itachi's Birthday 9 June 2012**

_KRIIING...KRIIING..._

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian. Selamat menikmati jam istirahat," ucap Anko-sensei merapikan buku dan kertas-kertasnya.

"Hai, Sensei! Hore!" Seru semua murid kelas 11-1 kecuali Uchiha sulung yang hanya diam di pojok belakang kelas. Beberapa murid segera berhamburan menuju kantin, sisanya hanya dikelas, entah ingin tidur, atau apa.

Itachi meraba letak tasnya dan memasukkan buku Fisika kedalamnya. Tidak akan salah, sebab judulnya juga dibuat khusus dengan huruf _braille._

Biasanya ia hanya diam dikelas, paling jauh ke kantin. Tetapi ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Itachi-kun,"

Kepala Itachi mengangkat sedikit.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun. Yah, meski masih sangat diatas rata-rata,"

Itachi menunduk.

"Baiklah, Sensei. Aku akan lebih giat belajar,"

Suara ketukan sepatu itu mulai menjauh dari meja bertanda Anko-sensei sudah pergi.

Sebenarnya bukan karena malas belajar, melainkan akhir-akhir ini Itachi stress perasaan yang kacau, tekanan sekitar juga rasa lelah yang terpaut di tubuhnya karena ialah yang melakukan semua tugas rumah sehari-hari.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar. Tak ada salahnya untuk membeli sedikit makanan ke kantin.

Itachi membuka resleting tasnya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan dompet kecilnya. Walau uang tidak tercetak dalam huruf _braille, _ia masih bisa merasakan jumlah nominal di kertas persegi panjang tersebut.

Indera perasanya sudah terlatih.

"Lima ribu...Dua puluh...Seribu...Jadi..err..Dua puluh enam ribu,"" Gumam Itachi menghitung tiga lembar uangnya itu. Dirasa masih banyak, ia membawa dompet mungilnya ke kantin,

Itachi mengambil tongkatnya, untuk membantunya berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang menutup jalannya. Ah, pintu.

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Sangat berharap tidak ada yang menjahilinya saat ini. Sayangnya, harapan Itachi hanyalah harapan belaka.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyengkat kakinya, sayang ia tidak sempat menghindar. Kehilangan keseimbangan...dan...

**BRUKKK**

**BYURRRR**

Suara tawa murid-murid Konoha Gakuen mengeleggar di lorong itu melihatnya terjatuh. Cukup keras hingga keningnya membekas suatu benturan berwarna biru. Itachi juga disiram seember air oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Ukh...sakit..." Rintihnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kepalanyamasih sangat sakit, sedikit ingin pingsan.

Hidan, Pein, dan Suigetsu adalah tiga orang yang mengerjai Itachi, karena mereka sering berbuat onar di sekolah tersebut.

"Hahahaaa...rasakan!"

"Hahahaha dasar buta! Liat-liat dong kalo jalan!"

"Gak guna lo!"

Itachi menerima ejekan mereka dengan diam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan yang menengahi mereka.

"WOI!"

Mereka bertiga langsung kabur saat melihat orang itu datang menghampiri.

"Si-Siapa...?"

"Gaara,"

"Ayo bangun," lanjut Gaara dengan nada datar mengulurkan tangan untuk adik kelasnya.

"Arigatou...nii-san...Umm..Kenapa nii-san melindungiku?"

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu. Kh, sudahlah...Aku pergi dulu. Ah, aku punya tisu. Keringkan," ucap Gaara tak acuh sambil menaruh beberapa helai tisu di tangan Itachi.

Itachi kembali sendirian.

Dia mengira ada yang mulai mau berteman dengannya.

Rasa kasihan orang-orang yang melihatnya membuatnya benci akan hal itu.

'_Kami-sama...sampai kapan aku bisa bersabar..._' Batin Itachi mengelus dadanya.

**-0-**

"Sasuke, bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal? Kenapa pergi?" Tanya Itachiheran yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur rumah mereka. Sasuke menatap sinis kakaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

"Tapi setidaknya kau-..."

"Diam, Itachi."

Sasuke segera menaiki motor _Harley Davidson _kesayangannya dan tidak peduli dengan sahutan Itachi dari rumah.

Itachi menghela napas.

Ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya mencuci piring yang sempat tertunda. Tentu saja ia merasa sedih melihat adik yang dia sayangi selalu bersikap tak acuh padanya. Dari dulu hubungannya dengan Sasuke selalu dingin dan renggang. Tidak pernah merasakan bahagianya menjadi kakak-adik seperti yang lain.

Itachi selalu baik kepada Sasuke, ia selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya. Walaupun Sasuke menganggap kakaknya memalukan, penganggu, dan menyebalkan.

Itachi memutar kran air dan mematikan air yang masih menetes. Ia pergi mengambil panci dan spatula, dengan sedikit meraba dinding. Meski sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia tempati, tetapi ia tidak merasa yakin benda apa yang muncul didepannya.

Itachi ingin membuat spaghetti saus tomat kesukaan adiknya. Spesial.

Sebenarnya hasilnya agak berantakan. Meskipun Itachi tidak bisa melihat hasilnya, tetapi Itachi bangga bisa menyenangkan hati Sasuke. Tetapi spaghetti yang dibuat Itachi memang tidak diragukan lagi rasanya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan dapur yang penuh saus karena ulahnya yang tidak menyadariletak mangkuk yang seharusnya diisi oleh saus.

Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela yang mengarah kepadanya. Menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan PR Fisika yang Anko-sensei beri tadi. Segera ia memasuki kamar mengambil buku dan berniat mengerjakannya di ruang tengah.

"Sasuke belum pulang ya...Padahal spaghettinya mungkin sudah dingin..." Ucap Itachi kecewa.

Itachi mampu menyelesaikan PR-nya yang berjumlah lima belas soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Padahal soal-soalnya tidak termasuk mudah.

**-0-**

Sudah jam satu pagi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Itachi jadi sangat cemas menunggu adiknya, takut terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi tentu saja ia hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar dirumah.

"Sasuke mana ya...Coba ku telepon,"

Itachi meraba tombol-tombol telepon rumahnya, untunglah ia ingat dimana letak-letak angka di tombol-tombol cepat ia menekan nomor handphone Sasuke.

_Tuuut...Tuuut..._

_"_Angkat dong...Sasuke..." Gumam Itachi khawatir akan otoutonya. Sangat terbukti bahwa Uchiha sulung itu sangat menyayangi adiknya.

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda-"_

Itachi menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali menghubunginya berkali-kali, namun Sasuke tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

_Tuuut... tuuut..._

"Hh..." Keluh Itachi, tidak peduli akan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, ia harus menunggu adiknya.

Suara deruman motor _Harley Davidson _milik Sasuke membuyarkan kekhawatiran Itachi. Itachi segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara deruman itu sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke!

Itachi langsung berlari kearah pintu, meraba kenopnya. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak peduli, sambil memarkirkan motornya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Tidak kemana-mana,"

"Tetapi mengapa kau pulang sepagi ini!"

"Aku hanya main! Bisakah kau diam!" Seru Sasuke sewot sambil mendorong kakaknya ke sofa. Ia hanya melengos pergi ke arah kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatianku padanya," ucapnya murung.

Pikiran Itachi tertuju pada spaghetti tomat yang tadi ia buat. Ia memanaskannya lagi dan mengantar mangkuk itu ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Kakak buatkan spaghetti tomat untukmu..." Lirih Itachimembuka pintu, masih tetap baik pada adiknya. Sepertinya matanya harus segera ditutup kali ini. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang asyik mendengar musik _hardcore _keras-keras.

"Hn. Taruh saja."

"Baiklah...Cepat tidur, sudah malam."

"Nanti saja! Sana keluar!"

"Besok kan kita..-"

"URUSAI! SANA KELUAR!"

Itachi menghela napas oleh tingkah kasar adiknya itu.

Itachi.

Tetap Sangat menyayangi adiknya.

**-0x0-**

"Ohayou," Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"Hn."

"Hari ini kita belanja bulanan ya,"

"Memangnya kita mau belanja apa hah?"

"Ya...nanti aku sebutkan."

"Hhhh...Terserahlah,"

Setelah sarapan mereka langsung berangkat ke Sasuke malu membawa kakaknya, apalagi ia melihat teman-teman karibnya disana. Ia melihat mereka sedang menertawainya.

"Sasuke! Ini ya kakak lo? Hahaha!"

Sasuke menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya pada trolley yang ia dorong. Mata onyxnya menyorot tajam pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Dasar kakak tidak berguna," desisnya pelan. Itachi mendengarnya. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk dua buah kata.

"Maafkan kakak,"

"Kau selalu membuatku malu! Entah apa yang akan dikatakan mereka nanti,"

"Kakak memang bukan kakak terbaik untukmu," sesalnya.

"Memang."

Jawaban yang menyakitkan.

**-0x0-**

"Cepat sedikit! Kau ini lama sekali!" Seru Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang kesusahan membawa dua kantong belanjaan, juga tongkat hitamnya.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

"Hn..."

Mereka segera berjalan menuju motor Sasuke yang berada di seberang jalan raya. Parkiran di supermarket sedang sangat penuh, jadilah Sasuke terpaksa memarkirkannya disana. Tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan firasat buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju seberang, meninggalkan kakaknya yang terpatung berdiri di trotoar. Ikatan batin Itachi dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat. Itachi juga merasakan itu.

"Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!"

"Tch."

Itachi merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak di lubuk hatinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyebrangi jalan raya itu, ditengah mobil-mobil yang berkecepatan mendapat bisikan entah darimana untuk segera berlari. Tetapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Berlari menyusuri tengah jalan raya!

Itachi segera berlari ke arah Sasuke setelah mendapat ilham itu. Ia mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Mobil berkecepatan penuh 180km/jam itu sukses menabrak Itachi.

**TIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN**

**CIAAAATTTTT**

Sasuke terlempar ke trotoar sambil menutup matanya. Bukan, bukan karena tertabrak mobil.

Itachi menyelamatkannya. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya.

**Sasuke membuka mata.**

Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

Bau amis darah yang menguar, ditengah darah yang berceceran di jalan raya. Barang-barang belanjaan yang dibawa Itachi hancur. Itachi langsung terkapar di tengah jalan, dengan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut dan kepalanya.

"KAKAK!"

Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi. Mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca melihat tubuh kaku Itachi yang berlumuran darah. Itachi mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

Kakak? Kakak? Kakak?

Pertama kali Sasuke memanggil Itachi 'Kakak'. Benarkah? Sasuke?

"Ka...Kakak...Kenapa..." Isak Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum.

"S..Sasu..ke...aku...bahagia kau...memanggilku..ka..kakak..."

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia sadar apa yang selama ini ia lakukan kepada kakaknya. Sebilah pisau tajam seperti menghunus hatinya. Sakit.

"Ka..Kakak...Maafkan aku..."

"Aku...menyayangimu...Otouto.."

**DEG**

Jantung Itachi berhenti pendarahan yang terlalu parah.

Itachi memberikan senyuman terakhirnya.

_I love you, my little Otouto..._

_Sayonara._

_**-0x0-**_

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berpakaian hitam duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah gundukan yang berisi orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tangannya merogoh kantung plastik yang berisi bunga, dan mulai menaburinya diatasnya.

"Kakak..." Lirih Sasuke sayu.

Matanya tertuju pada batu nisan didepan matanya.

_Rest In Peace_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_B: 9 June _

_D: 8 June_

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan suasana kuburan yang sepi. Suasana yang tenang dengan langit biru dan matahari yang menyinarinya dengan hangat, membuatnya tenang.

'Hm. Coba saja aku menghiraukan sahutan kakak waktu itu, hal ini takkan pernah terjadi. Dia...selalu baik kepadaku...Tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu menghindarinya..membuatnya menderita...Kau bodoh Sasuke! Bodoh! BODOH!' Batin Sasuke kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, memukul-mukul rerumputan dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke sadar. Ia kerap kali menyakiti hati kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, Sasuke malah menganggap Itachi sebagai aib keluarga.

Menyakitkan. Menyesal.

Kakaknya tidak pernah marah padanya. Itachi selalu sabar, selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakak...Aku menyesal...ukh.." Isak Sasuke, kepalanya mengadah ke arah langit biru yang menghela napas, menahan kesedihan yang bergejolak didalam hatinya. "A..Aku telah membuatmu menderita...uh..Kau boleh marah padaku, Kak...hiks..."

Awan putih membentuk wajah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepada adik tercintanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakak. Aku sangat menyayangimu,"

_Salam hangat untukmu di Surga, Kakak._

**OWARI**

**Huaaaa akhirnya selesai! Berhari-hari author ngetiknya. Maap kalo gak ngena!**

**Otanjoubi Ommedetou, Uchiha Itachi! 9/6**

**I Love You, Ita-nyan~ *dikeroyok***

**Sasuke: Woy author geblek! Kok gue jahat banget sih!**

**UD-c: Biarin!**

**Sasuke: Awas lu, author sarap! *siapin chidori***

**UD-c: Awas lu, pantat ayam! *siapin katana***

**Itachi: UDEEEH WOOY! Oh ya, Readers! Review ya! Makasih udah baca! *kibasin rambut+kedipin mata***

**Review yaaa! **

**:)**


End file.
